Forever Closed
by Cat Lunanoff
Summary: (rating subject to change) No matter how Aurora searched for that little slice of paradise, her eyes could never see it and her feet could never walk it, for the gates of Elonia were forever closed to her and all humans, and the fae goddess decided to forever sequester herself away from the world in a little corner of her Moors. Until one raven changes everything. [Diaval, OC]


_Note: when referring to the inhabitants of the Moors, I call them fae, which I consider to be a more all-encompassing blanket term than fairies (because fairies are what I think the three idiots who 'care for' Aurora should be called)_

* * *

Something lived in the largest, tallest, grandest tree in the Moors, the one that creatures of all kinds came to for wishes and blessings and cures. It shot up a thousand meters high, so high that it was above the height a fairy or bird could fly, and above the seventy five meter mark, it was shrouded in mist, fog, leaves, and vines so thick it was like an impenetrable fortress. At the very base of the trunk was a door two meters tall, elaborately and painstakingly engraved and embellished. Over the years, thieving fae and pesky birds had picked away the gold inlay, made off with the bejeweled doorknob and knocker. Greenery had crept up and down the base, hiding the door and trunk entirely. The entire mossy tree sat overlooking a crystal-blue lake with teasing glitters winking up from the depths, and the roots that surged up from the earth formed a path to a calm kneeling place at the water's edge, where one could pray or ask for guidance. The pleas were said to be answered by a soft melody drifting through the veil of plants, and wind would blow leaves about and make glowing flowers sway. If it was a tangible desire, it would float up from the bottom of the lake on a lily pad.

Greedy wishers and the ill-intentioned, however, weren't just turned away.

No, they were scared so badly they came back unable to speak, with all the pigment in their body drained to the point that they were often mistaken for ghosts. It was considered a fate worse than death for the fae, who were vain, chatty creatures.

Now, kneeling before the lake in the designated spot, hand-in-hand with Phillip, Aurora couldn't help but recall all the stories Maleficent had told her about the place and the being that lived within. The descriptions, though, in no way described the true beauty of the area. It was enough to feel as if a spell had been cast over it, like hallowed ground.

"Please... bless our marriage," Phillip murmured, and Aurora followed his lead. Both of them closed their eyes involuntarily when a strong wind swirled around the pair, whipping up leaves and flower blossoms.

_"This is the first time humans have prayed to me,"_ a voice said, carried on the wind. _"What a novelty."_ It sounded like the voice of a little girl, with no other distinguishing qualities, and there was no singing to be heard. _"Yeah, okay, I guess I'll bless your marriage, but it's really no business of mine. You should be asking Ahlandil for his blessing."_

"Thank you," Aurora answered. "We will set out in search of him soon then. If it is not too much, may we know of his place of residence?"

The wind cut off abruptly, and when the girl's voice spoke again, it was harsh. _"Why does a human have to ask where to find Ahlandil? He should be where he has always been, in the twin of this tree in the human realm."_

"There is no other tree of this size to be found in all the lands," Phillip informed the voice, his eyes shut tight.

The wind started up again, but it was less of a strong breeze and more of a full force gale. It felt like a thousand hands that tore at their clothes and hair, pressuring their eyes into staying shut and yanking them to their feet only to usher them back down the path. _"YOU **LIE!** BEGONE FROM MY MOORS IMMEDIATELY, OR I WILL PUNISH YOU LIKE I WOULD MY FAE, INSTEAD OF MAKING AN EXCEPTION FOR AHLANDIL'S SAKE, YOU LYING HUMANS!" _Before the voice vanished, a small choked sob echoed throughout the tree's territory.

It felt like a door had been slammed shut behind the pair, and when they opened their eyes and turned around, all that lay before them was more forest.

The great tree was nowhere to be found.

And no matter how Aurora searched for that little slice of paradise again, her eyes could never see it and her feet could never walk it, for the gates of Elonia were forever closed to her and all humans, and the fae goddess who had forever sequestered herself away from the world in a little corner of her Moors resolved to never reveal herself again. And from that day forth, all humans, including Aurora, were banished inexplicably from the Moorlands and never able to return, at the command of the place's creator.

Elonia had never felt more alone in her immortal life, and she had never wished more for Ahlandil to come find her.

But he never would. And she would keep waiting, until she was paid a visit by a certain crow on behalf of Maleficent.

* * *

**Whee! My first Maleficent fanfic! First actual content post in ages! I'll try to let the momentum flow over into other things! I love you all, and thank everyone who ever reviewed or spoke to me! (also I'll try to makes these notes less annoying and more skippable from now on.) Let me know of any confusion or questions, and please please please review! I get lonely! Even if I don't respond, I read everything, so thank you so much (in advance)! Mwah! Love and air kisses!**


End file.
